Un Doloroso Pasado
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Aloha a todos! este fic esta dedicado a Remus Lupin un Lobito peshosho leanlo y manden rr!


Un doloroso Pasado!  
  
Por: M00N' G Hiwatari!  
  
En un pueblo cercano de Liverpool, Inglaterra vivía la familia Lupin. Esta Familia tenía un hijo el cual se llamaba Remus James Lupin; Remus era un niño sencillo, sincero, responsable, cariñoso, respetable, travieso y un tanto curioso. Cerca de la casa de la familia Lupin había un bosque, ese bosque habían muchas criaturas entre los cuales habían hombres lobos. Una Mañana Remus fue despertado por Celia Lupin su madre. Celia era una buena madre, cariñosa y trabajadora.  
  
-Remus levántate, es hora de desayunar- Celia le dijo a Remus que ya era hora de desayunar, el como buen niño se fue a cambiar de ropa y fue a desayunar. Hay se encontró con su padre: Richard Lupin. Richard Lupin era un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, en el Cuartel de Aurores; Aparte de esto el Sr. Lupin era un hombre amable y bondadoso que amaba a su Familia.  
  
-Papá- Remus abrazo a su padre ya que hacía meses que no lo veía ya que su trabajo lo mandaba a hacer misiones peligrosas.  
  
-Remus, Hijo ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo el papá quien le devolvía el abrazo a su hijo.   
  
- Bien papá-dijo Remus apartándose de su padre.  
  
  
  
Después del desayuno; Richard llevo a su hijo a la sala, en la sala Richard le dijo a su hijo:   
  
-Remus no adivinas que te traje.  
  
- que me trajiste papa, que me trajiste. En ese momento Richard saco un libro de la historia de Hogwarts.   
  
-que bien la historia de Hogwarts.   
  
- si hijo  
  
- gracias papá  
  
Esa misma tarde Remus se puso a leer el libro, hasta que apareció Linda.   
  
-hola Remus  
  
-hola Linda   
  
- Remus por que no vamos al bosque a jugar un poco.  
  
- no se Linda  
  
- vamos Remus no nos va a pasar nada   
  
- bueno esta bien   
  
Después de esto ellos fueron al bosque jugaron hasta que oscureció. El bosque se veía muy tenebroso, se sentían como si fueran observados por miles de ojos.   
  
-Remus tengo miedo- dijo Linda abrazándose de Remus.  
  
-no te preocupes.   
  
Así abrazados empezaron a caminar hasta que salio la luna llena. En eso se escucha un aullido, un aullido que pone la carne de gallina. En eso ellos sienten que alguien los vigila, se dan vuelta y ven a un lobo asechándolos y empiezan a correr pero el lobo era más rápido que ellos. Entonces Linda da un tropiezo y cae; Remus que se da cuenta que su amiga había caído fue a su rescate; cuando ya la alcanzaba a cogerla el lobo viene y le muerde su brazo izquierdo. Remus sintiéndose desfallecer ve como el lobo se va acercando a linda cuando una bola de fuego viene y le pega en la cara.   
  
Minutos después el lobo ya había huido cuando empiezan a aparece unas personas, en eso Remus escucha el grito de su padre diciendo:   
  
-Reeemmuss!!!  
  
-papá  
  
-hijo aguanta  
  
-papá-en eso Remus siente que su cuerpo pierde fuerzas, sentía dolor y terror. Cuando dijo:   
  
-Ayuda papá…y quedo inconsciente.  
  
Días después en la casa (por no decir mansión) Lupin, en el cuarto de Remus.   
  
Remus empezaba a abrir los ojos, veía todo borroso cuando alguien puso una mano en su frente y dijo:  
  
-todo está bien hijo, todo está bien.  
  
Y empieza a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse nuevamente dormido.   
  
Horas más tarde Remus empieza a abrir los ojos y se siente perdido hasta que se da cuenta que estaba en su cuarto; cuando empezaba a levantarse de la cama siente un dolor agudo en su brazo, cuando lo mira no ve su brazo, ve una gasa blanca cubriéndolo.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh- grito Remus   
  
En eso entran dos personas agitadas, entre ellas su papa y un medimago.   
  
-Remus hijo que pasa.  
  
-papá tengo miedo.   
  
-por que dices eso Remus  
  
-es por que no veo mi brazo  
  
- hijo es que…entonces el papá empieza a sudar.  
  
- Papá dime la verdad.  
  
-espera un minuto.  
  
-Celia!!!!  
  
En eso llega su mamá con un delantal  
  
-que pasa querido?  
  
-es que Remus quiere saber que tiene  
  
En eso la mamá se sienta en la cama de su hijo y lo abraza y le dice:   
  
-hijo tu tienes…  
  
-licántropo tía  
  
- y eso que es??  
  
Al decir eso los padres se pusieron más nerviosos.  
  
- es cuando te conviertes en un hombre…  
  
-lobo   
  
-que!!!!!!!  
  
-si hijo tu tiene la licántropo tía.   
  
-mamá, papá. Los abraza a los dos y empieza a llorar.  
  
-hijo calmate.   
  
-hijo aunque seas eso tu sabes que nosotros siempre te queremos ya que eres nuestro hijo.   
  
- mamá, papá los quiero.   
  
Así en todas las lunas llenas los Lupin llevaban a su hijo a un sótano de la casa y lo enceraban poniéndolo en una habitación llena de colchones para que no se hiciera el más mínimo daño. Las transformaciones de Remus eran muy dolorosas. Cuando ya pasaba la luna llena y empieza a menguar Remus volvía a su forma de humano. Pero siempre se le veía cansado, flaco y enfermo.   
  
Linda seguía manteniendo una amistad con el pero a veces se sentía culpable de que el fuera licántropo por su culpa.   
  
Hasta que llego el cumpleaños de Remus. En los cumpleaños número once de los niños magos se acostumbra a recibir una carta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.   
  
El día del cumpleaños de Remus se hizo una pequeña fiesta en familia. Hasta que llego la tarde. Remus pensaba que el no iba a ir a Hogwarts ya que por su licántropo tía podría morder a alguien y además tenía miedo al rechazo de sus compañeros por su enfermedad.   
  
En la tarde llego un mago de cabello gris con unas pocas hebras rojas, este mago era Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts. El vino a hablar con su padre y madre. Media hora después su padre lo hizo llamar por medio de un elfo domestico:   
  
-Amo su padre lo llama  
  
-dile que ya voy asterix  
  
Bajando la escalera llega a la sala de invitados y ve a su padre y madre sonriendo al frente del Sr. Dumbledore.   
  
-Remus ven acá cariño- dijo dándole una sonrisa su madre.   
  
-hijo hemos estado hablando con el Prof. Dumbledore sobre que tu vallas a Hogwarts y nos ha dicho que puedes ir. Por que solo tu enfermedad no tienes el derecho de serte privado la enseñanza-dijo el padre.  
  
-en serio Profesor??-dijo Remus mirando a Dumbledore.   
  
-Sí, lo digo en serio joven Lupin-Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndole una tierna mirada.   
  
En eso Remus abraza a sus padres y al Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Días después, la familia Lupin iba a ir al callejón Diagón…  
  
-Richard, muévete por favor-dijo Celia.   
  
-Ya voy cariño-dijo el Sr.Lupin  
  
Cuando ya llego el Sr. Lupin le dijo a Remus:  
  
-bien hijo agara esos polvos y di al Callejón Diagón.  
  
-bueno hijo para que veas yo lo haré primero-dijo su madre.  
  
-o.k -dijo su hijo.   
  
En eso su madre se mete a la chimenea y dice:  
  
-al Callejón Diagón-en ese preciso instantes unos lengüetazos de llamas verdes y su madre desapareció.   
  
-papá que le paso a mamá-preguntó Remus.  
  
-ella está viajando por los polvos flú.  
  
-oh! Que cool.  
  
-bueno es tu turno hijo  
  
-está bien papá-diciendo esto se puso debajo de la chimenea cogió polvo y dijo:   
  
-al Callejón Diagón. En ese mismo instante el empezó a girar hasta que llegó a un lugar firme y cayo de bruces.   
  
-Remus hijo estás bien-pregunto su madre preocupada.   
  
-@_@ si mamá-dijo mientras su mamá le quitaba las cenizas.   
  
-bueno habrá que esperar a tú padre-en ese instante su padre había llegado pero a diferencia de el, el no se había caído.   
  
-como odio estos viajes-dijo el Sr.Lupin ya parado y sacudiéndose.   
  
Salieron a la parte trasera del caldero chorreando y hay su padre saco la varita y se puso a tocar los ladrillos con ella hasta que dio con el ladrillo y así empezaron a moverse los demás dando la entrada al Callejón Diagón.   
  
-Wow!-dijo Remus asombrado: aunque el era de familia de magos el nunca había ido al Callejón Diagón.   
  
Había millones de tiendas…pudo notar todo tipos de tienda por ejemplo: de transformaciones, túnicas, lechuzas, animales mágicos, libros, pociones y entre otras cosas…pero lo que más le impresiono fue Gringotts, el banco de los magos; ya que era un edificio grande y de color blanco. Ahí fueron y hablaron con un bicho que era un gnomo y fueron en un carrito hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, ahí insertaron una llave y la puerta se abrió dejando salir una nueve de color verde…ahí vio torrentes de galeones, millones de sikles y lluvias de knuts. Sus padres cogieron lo necesario y salieron de la cámara asegurándose que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Después de eso los padres de Remus se dividieron: Celia se fue con Remus a Madame Malkin a comprarse las túnicas mientras que el papá iba comprar los libros y si le alcanzaba el tiempo el caldero y el kid de pociones. Cuando atendieron a Remus a su lado había un niño de piel blanca, bajito y flaquito con el cabello color azabache alborotado y ojos celestes que se ocultaban bajos las gafas redondas. Este joven se llamaba James Harry Potter. James era un niño travieso sin duda aunque se podía decir que era simpático y con buen humor. El procedía de la gran familia Potter que siempre había quedado en Griffindor y aparte no tener ninguna sola sangre sucia.   
  
-hola guapo ¿Hogwarts?- pregunto Madame Malkin.   
  
-sí-dijo Remus.  
  
-bueno súbete al taburete. Así empezó a cogerle medidas mientras que el habla con el chico Potter.   
  
- hola-dijo james  
  
-hola-dijo Remus  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-soy Remus J. Lupin y ¿tú?  
  
-yo soy James H. Potter y si podrá saber que significa esa J.  
  
-Esa J. significa James y tú H.  
  
-esa significa Harry.   
  
-pero…  
  
-pero que?  
  
-es que no llamamos iguales XD-río James.  
  
-uhh n_nUu jejejeje…-dijo Remus.  
  
-Guapo ya termine tenga son 5 galeones con 5 sikles y 2 knuts.  
  
-tenga…bueno adiós nos vemos en Hogwarts-dijo Remus despidiéndose con la mano.   
  
-adiós.  
  
Fuera de la tienda se encontró a su padre con unas bolsas y un caldero…después fueron a comprar unas plumas, tinta y pergaminos, mientras que Remus con su madre fueron a comprar la varita a Ollivanders.   
  
En Ollivanders:  
  
-Buenos días-dijo la madre de Remus.   
  
-ah! Señora Lupin que hace usted por aquí-dijo el Sr.Ollivander  
  
-vino a comprarme una varita para mi-dijo Remus con un poco de miedo.   
  
-ah! Con que su hijo es idéntico a Richard.-dijo el Sr.   
  
Remus era un niño bajito, flaco, con ojeras pero con un cabello chocolate claro con hebras doradas y los ojos color miel, su cara demostraba que estaba enfermo. Su padre era un Sr. Grandes con músculos, delgado pero con cuerpo bien formado, cabellera rubia y ojos dorados.  
  
-si lo es-dijo su madre sonriendo.   
  
-bueno que tal está varita…cuando fue interrumpido por un portazo dejando entrar a un niño de cabello azul, ojos azules y piel blanca.  
  
-Buenos días, perdone por interrumpir- dijo en tono de disculpa  
  
-bueno seguimos…bien esta varita es de madera de carpe, 25 cm., con pelo de unicornio macho un poco débil por estar enfermo pero es excelente para defensa de las artes oscuras pruébela-dijo sonriendo.   
  
Remus la cogió con cierto temor pero cuando la cogió sintió un calor recorrer por su cuerpo y entonces salio de ella unas chispas doradas.   
  
-bravo excelente-dijo su madre  
  
-Mm.…-se quedo pensando el Sr.Ollivander.   
  
-Sr. Nos puede decir cuanto es…-dijo Celia  
  
-es 10 galeones-dijo pensando  
  
-tenga-dijo Celia entregando el dinero.   
  
-Adiós- le dijo Remus.  
  
Salimos de la tienda dejando al niño de ojos azules y fuimos a una heladería a comprar un helado mientras llegaba el papá.  
  
-hola-dijo el papá   
  
-hola querido ¿cono te fue?-dijo su esposa  
  
-bien a ustedes-pregunto  
  
-bien- contesto Remus  
  
-ahora nos falta un animal de compañía-dijo su padre  
  
-que deseas Remus-pregunto su madre  
  
-tal vez un perro, un gato o una lechuza   
  
-un gato parece más de chicas-dijo su padre  
  
-una lechuza es buena ya que nos puedes mandar cartas ha seguido-dijo su madre  
  
-pero mamá para eso están las lechuzas de la casa-dijo Remus   
  
-bueno está bien vamos por el perro-dijo su padre   
  
Y así fueron a una tienda de animales y vieron los diferentes tipos de perros. Entonces Remus vio un mini Cocker Spaniel y dijo:   
  
-mamá quiero ese-dijo suplicando   
  
-bueno está bien al final al cabo se ve adorable-dijo sonriéndole a su hijo.   
  
Así saliendo de la tienda con la jaula de Marie como decidió llamarla Remus fueron al caldero chorreante donde utilizaron la chimenea para ir a su casa para dormir.   
  
Días después…  
  
-Remus levántate que tenemos que ir a king cross-le grito su madre   
  
-ya voy   
  
Remus se baño y se vistió. Ya en el comedor:  
  
-hijo come rápido sino, no llegaremos.  
  
-ya voy; termine  
  
-vamos  
  
Cuando se iba subir al carro se recordó algo:  
  
-Marie-grito y se fue corriendo a su habitación y ahí cogió a Marie con todas sus cosas y bajo corriendo y se subió al carro.   
  
-ya uff-dijo agotado.   
  
El viaje fue tranquilo, Remus se quedo dormido con Marie en sus piernas. Llegaron a King Cross donde sus padres cogieron su baúl y lo pusieron en un carrito. Remus tenía a Marie en sus manos con una correa mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza.   
  
Llegaron al 9 y 10 en el cual cruzaron la barrera y llegaron al anden 9 ¾ y ahí vieron el expreso de Hogwarts en medio de todos los padres en medio del alumnado.   
  
-Bueno hijo aquí es la despedida que te vaya bien- dijo su padre abrazándolo mientras que su madre- cada semana te mandaremos una lechuza para que nos cuentes que ha pasado.   
  
-o.k mamá y o.k papá-dándole un beso y un abrazo a cada uno.   
  
Y diciéndole adiós con la mano se subió al tren para hacer la ardua tarea de encontrar un compartimiento vació.   
  
Remus empezó a caminas por el tren revisando cada compartimiento…hasta que llego al ultimo vagón, en el último compartimiento se encontró con James, el nicho de cabello azul y ha un niño gordito y bajito de cabello rubio.   
  
-Hola a James y a todos ¿me puedo sentar aquí?-pregunto Remus.  
  
-Sí que puedes verdad chicos-dijo James mientras que los chicos asentían.   
  
-Así casi se me olvidaba-dijo el chico de cabello azul-mi nombre es Sirius Black- dijo saludándola con la mano.   
  
-yo soy Peter Pettegriw-dijo murmurando el chico bajito.  
  
-Yo soy Remus Lupin- dijo presentándose a todos.   
  
-hola Remus-dijeron Sirius y Peter  
  
En eso empezaron a hablar sobre lo que harían Hogwarts, hasta que llego la Señora del carrito:  
  
-hola guapos que desean?-dijo sonriéndoles.  
  
-todos lo cholotes de carrito, por favor *_*-dijo Remus con cara de perrito degollado.   
  
-O.O-quedaron asombrados todos.  
  
-bueno para eso quiero el carrito entero *-*- dijo James.   
  
-pero chicos yo dudo que puedan pagar todo esto-dijo mirándolos muy seria.   
  
-Quien dijo- dijo Remus mostrando un saco de galeones.  
  
-O.OU- era la expresión de la señora.  
  
-pero el problema es que si les vendo todo el carrito tendré que ir de nuevo a las despensa.   
  
-por favor señora-dijeron nodos poniendo la cara de perrito degollado.   
  
-bueno esta bien. Dijo entregándole todo mientras que ellos pagaban.   
  
Cuando la Señora se fue James dijo:  
  
-bueno que esperan a comer  
  
10 minutos después apareció un grupo de niñas: una de ella era pelirroja con los ojos color vede, otra rubia con ojos celeste, otra con cabello azul claro con ojos color rojizos y la última cabello color entre chocolate y rubio con unos ojos vilo zaceos.   
  
-chicos no podemos sentar aquí es que todos los compartimientos están llenos-dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-claro-dijo Remus mostrándose caballeroso mientras que los demás chicos asentían con la cabeza.   
  
-Bueno tenemos que presentarnos-dijo la del cabello medio rubio con voz suave.  
  
-Remus Lupin  
  
-Sirius Black  
  
-Peter Pettegriw  
  
-James Potter   
  
-Lily Evans- dijo la pelirroja  
  
-Caroline Spineman-dijo la rubia  
  
-Catherine Bonjuber-dijo la de la cabellera azul.  
  
-Angélica Stuart-dijo la vilo zacea.   
  
-bueno por que no se sientan cojan algo de comer-dijo Remus viendo Angélica.  
  
-oye Angélica, Caroline y Catherine tienen unos apodos para acortar su nombres es que son muy largos-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Angy  
  
-Cath  
  
-Caro  
  
-gracias-dijo Peter  
  
-oigan en que casa creen que van a quedar-pregunto James  
  
-Yo en Griffyndor-dijo Cath  
  
-No se- dijeron todos los demás  
  
-oye Jamsie seguro que vas a quedar en Griffyndor como todo un Potter.  
  
-jajajajajajajaja-rieron todos menos Lil.  
  
-¿Cómo todo un Potter?¿Como así?-preguntó  
  
-Lily tu eres hija de Muggles?-pregunto Remus con paciencia.   
  
-lo soy-dijo  
  
-con razón no entiendes-dijo Sirius  
  
-me lo explican??por favor-pidió Lil  
  
-todo a su tiempo, Lil-Dijo Sirius  
  
-o.k-dijo resentida.   
  
-oigan creo que deberíamos cambiarnos, no creen??-dijo Ángel  
  
-bueno pero como haremos-dijo Peter  
  
-bien chicos ustedes salen mientras nos cambiamos-dijo por primera vez Cath.  
  
-bueno chicos vamos a fuera-dijo Remus y así hicieron y viceversa.   
  
Cuando faltaba media hora por llegar viene y entra un niño de piel cetrina y cabello negro grasoso   
  
-mire quien está aquí Black y Potter-dijo mofándose   
  
-que quieres snivellus snapy-dijo Sirius burlándose  
  
-Black cuidado con lo que dices que por un día tener la boca abierta te pueden entrar moscas-dijo mientras que llegaban sus gorilas a su espalda riéndose del comentario.   
  
-si a el le entra mosca a ti que te entrara, acaso pupu- dijo Cath tranquilamente.   
  
-jajaja-se ríen los otros.  
  
-con que nuevos esclavos a que si Potter-dijo mirándolos con odio.  
  
-1º que todo snapy ellos no son mis esclavos pero tus gorilas parecen ser los tuyos 2º ellos tiene nombre-dijo con cara de pocos amigos   
  
-bueno y cuales son los nombres, aunque ya se que el de ojos miel es un Lupin y la de ojos vilo zaceos es una Stuart, aunque la del pelo azul creo que es una Bonjuber, verdad? Aunque dude que me equivoque y los demás ni los conozco.   
  
-bien no te equivocaste con los demás pero ella es Lily Evans, la rubia es Caroline Spineman y el rubio es Peter Pettegriw.  
  
-Evans es una sangre sucia, Spineman es media sangre y Pettegriw es de media sangre también aunque la mayoría de su familia han salido Squibs.   
  
-NUNCA EN TU VIDA DIGAS ESO DE NUEVO A LILY-rugió James mientras que Sirius y Remus le agarraban por la túnica para que no se lanzara contra Snape. Las chicas tenían las bocas cubiertas por las manos mientras que Lil quería saber que significaba.   
  
-bueno Potter y compañía yo que ustedes me cuido la espalda. Así y mi nombre es Severus Snape  
  
-mejor que te la cuides tu-dijo Sirius calmando a James.  
  
-Chicas que significa lo que me dijo ese chico-pregunto mientras que las chicas se dirigían miradas sombrías.  
  
-todo a su momento Lily-respondió Ángel mirándola con ternura.   
  
-o.k-dijo como una niña pequeña que no le dieron su paleta.   
  
En eso el tren empieza a frenar y llega a una estación donde estaba llena de cabezas de estudiantes cuando se vio una gran sombra diciendo:  
  
-los de 1º año por aquí, 1º año síganme-dijo la sombra.   
  
Ellos fueron tras la sombra y ahí encontraron un muelle la sombra dijo:  
  
- 4 por botes, solo 4.  
  
Y así se separaron:  
  
1º bote: Lily y James con Sirius y Cath   
  
2º bote: Remus y Angy con Peter y Caro.   
  
Cuando todos montaron los botes empezaron a deslizarse sobre el lago cuando vieron un gran tentáculo Salir del agua. Algunos quedaron fascinados mientras que el hombre dijo:  
  
-es el calamar gigante.   
  
Cuando a James y a Sirius se le ocurrió una broma.   
  
-Oye Snapy-gritó Sirius   
  
-Que quieres Black-dijo Snape  
  
- yo que tu no miraría a tu derecha.  
  
En eso Snape mira a la derecha cuando James saco una bengala y le dijo al bote de Snape con sus gorilas y otro chico fueron a dar al agua.   
  
-Jajajajaja-todo el mundo se reía de la risa hasta el mismo hombre.   
  
-Pobre snivellus se ha mojado que lastima que se mojo pero así podrá quitarse la grasa de su pelo por ser tan cochino-cantaba Sirius.  
  
-Snapy, snapy, snapy se ha mojado por que será, por que se cayó al lago-siguió cantando James.   
  
Toda la gente tenía que agarrarse del bote para no caer al lago de la risa. Cuando Snape y compañía se pudo subir al bote estaban llenos de algas, parecían espinacas mutantes.   
  
-Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettegriw esto no va a quedar así-grito Snape con la cara roja del enojo.   
  
Cuando llegaron al Castillo la gente no podía todavía pararse de la risa. En eso el hombre toca la puerta del castillo. Las puertas se abren mostrando a una bruja de cabello negro sujeto en un moño con unas gafas cuadradas. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se dieron cuenta que con esa mujer no se debían meter si no querían acabar muertos.  
  
-síganme- dijo mientras que entraba a un vestíbulo gigantesco que estaba decorado con antorchas y armaduras. Ella siguió hasta que se encontró abrió esa puerta y se proyecto una pequeña sala de estar ahí dijo:  
  
-esperaran unos momentos hasta que vayamos al gran comedor a ser su selección. Las diferentes Casa son: Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin cada una con sus historias y leyendas. Bueno ahora regreso- Así salió de la sala. Snape y sus gorilas con el chico fueron directo donde estaba el grupo de amigos.   
  
-Ustedes cuídense las espalda ya que van a tener la mayor de las torturas-dijo con tanto y con una mirada que daba miedo.   
  
- Y que nos vas a hacer cosquillas- dijo Remus.   
  
- Lupin te juro que vas a ser mi victima principal ahora lárguense de nuestro camino. Y así fue.   
  
-chicos tengo un plan para mañana…nuestra 1º broma en Hogwarts jajajajaja…-dijo dirigiéndose a James y a Sirius. En ese instante la Prof. Entro de nuevo y les:  
  
-bueno ya vamónos a la selección que ya va empezar.   
  
Siguieron a la Prof. Hasta que llegaron al frente de unas puertas grandes donde la Prof. La abre y los chicos la siguen mirando a todos lados.  
  
El Gran Comedor era una amplia sala con cuatro mesas pertenecientes a las cuatro casas y al frente de ellas había otra mesa dónde se sentaban los profesores. El techo tenía un encantamiento para reflejar el cielo de afuera. Las cuatro mesas estaban repletas de estudiantes observándolos con interés. Entre la mesa de los profesores entre los cuales se distinguía en el centro de la mesa a un señor con una barba blanca con mechas rojizas y largas; este señor era Albus Dumbledore. Ellos siguieron a la profesora cuando llegaron al frente de la mesa de los profesores, ahí había un taburete con un sombreo viejo y remendado. Ahí la profesora los detuvo y fue al frente del sombrero que canto una canción y todo el comedor aplaudió.   
  
-Cuando los llame vengan y siéntense para ponerles el sombrero-Los alumnos de 1º curso la miraron con gratitud.  
  
- Averry, Gott-un niño de cabello negro oscuro con una mirada maligna se sienta en el taburete y el sombreo dijo apenas que le toco la parte superior de la cabeza:  
  
-Slytherin- la mesa de la esquina empezó a aplaudir.   
  
-Black, Sirius- Sirius se puso el sombrero:  
  
-(ah con que otro Black)  
  
-(algún problema si lo soy)  
  
-(mmm…arrogante pero tiene valentía que tal si te ponemos en:)   
  
-Griffyndor- La mesa de la otra esquina empezó a aplaudir.   
  
-Bonjuber, Catherine-   
  
-Griffyndor  
  
-Crabbe, Carlos   
  
-Slytherin  
  
-Evans, Lily  
  
-Griffyndor  
  
-Lupin, Remus  
  
-(con que viniste con todo y eso pero se nota que tienes cabeza pero también resalta el valor que merecerías ser)  
  
-Griffyndor  
  
-Gracias- dijo Remus, Camino a la mesa de Griffyndor donde lo esperaban Sirius, Lily, Cath.   
  
-Remsie-Pooh-dijo Sirius abrazándolo.  
  
-Cállate Siri-boy-dijo mordazmente.   
  
-Goley, Vincent.   
  
-Slytherin  
  
-Pettegriw, Peter  
  
-Griffyndor  
  
-Potter, James-cuando James iba subiendo se oía murmullos dizque:  
  
-Es un Potter seguro que queda en Griffyndor.   
  
-(Otro Potter déjame pensar en donde vas a quedar)  
  
-(manadme a Griffyndor)  
  
-(dime por que quieres ir a Griffyndor)  
  
-(por que si no quedo en Griffyndor el idiota de Black no me parara de molestar en la vida)  
  
-(si tu lo deseas ve a)  
  
-Griffyndor.  
  
-Malfoy, Lucius  
  
-Slytherin  
  
-Snape, Severus  
  
-Slytherin  
  
-Spineman, Caro  
  
-Griffyndor  
  
-Stuart, Angélica-cuando paso todos los muchachos le silbaron  
  
-(eres bastante inteligente, cariñosa tienes cualidades de Hufflepuff con Ravenclaw pero tienes mucho de Griffyndor)  
  
-(manadme de una vez a Griffyndor por favor)  
  
-(razón)  
  
-(por que mi amor me espera allí al igual que mis amigos)   
  
-Griffyndor  
  
Así siguió la selección hasta que el anciano se levanto y dijo:  
  
-A comer- y dio una palmada en las mesas aparecieron muchos platos de comida desde pollo asado hasta Carne asada todos empezaron a comer. Cuando habían terminado el anciano dijo:   
  
-Ahora que tenemos la panza llena voy a dar los anuncios. Los de 1º año y todos los demás que no pueden ir al bosque prohibido como su nombre lo indica claramente y que la lista de los archivos confiscados está en la oficina del Sr.Filch. Sin más preámbulos todos a dormir.   
  
-Los de 1º síganme- así recorrieron el castillo hasta que llegaron al frente del retrato de una señora gorda vestida con un vestido rosa.  
  
-Seña y Santo  
  
-San Nicolás- Pasaron a través del hueco que dejo el retrato y entraron a una sala que tenía varios sillones que se veían muy cómodos.   
  
-está es la sala común donde podrán hacer su deberes descansar jugar…a la derecha está el cuarto de los chicos a la izquierda el de ustedes chicas, bueno les recomiendo que vayan a dormir. Las chicas se fueron a dormir mientras que los chicos se quedaban sentados en unas sillas en una esquina de la sala.  
  
-bien Remsie-Pooh cuenta el plan.   
  
-Siri-boy cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Remsie-Pooh  
  
-bueno está bien Remsie-Pooh  
  
-Sirius Orión Black.   
  
-O.k ya me callo  
  
-bien cual es el plan Remus-pregunto James  
  
-por que no ponemos a snivellus snapy y a sus gorilitas con colonita para que huelan bien   
  
-y cual sería el olor Remus- pregunta Peter  
  
-Huevos podridos y le ponemos una mancha enorme de pintura chocolate en el pantalón.  
  
-ingenioso bueno hagamos el plan- y así se quedaron planeando toda la noche para el día de mañana.  
  
En la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban esperando a los chicos de Slytherin cuando se aparecen Snape, Malfoy y sus gorilas.   
  
-Hola Snivellus, lucita y chimpancés como están-pregunta Sirius con interés.  
  
-Cállate Black-dijo con mal humor  
  
-pero snivellus deberías tener modales-dijo Remus haciéndose el inocente.   
  
-mira quien habla el inocente Lupin-dijo Lucius burlándose.   
  
-bueno tu lo quería-dijo James mientras que Peter les echaba una mezclas de olores asquerosos encimas mientras que Remus, Sirius y James le tiraban la pintura.  
  
-Chicos, corran-salieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al comedor haciéndose los inocentes. Cinco minutos después llegaron Snape y co…dejando entrar un olor horrible, todos los del Gran comedor empezaron a reír mientras que los profesores trataban de mantener la calma.   
  
-Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettegriw no se van a salir con la suya- dijo Snape.  
  
-POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN Y PETTEGRIW VAYAN A MI OFICINA INMEDIATAMENTE-les grita McGonagall.   
  
-nos metimos en un problema el 1º día de clase-dijo Sirius mientras que los chicos lo seguían mientras la profesora los guiaba a su oficina, hasta que entraron se sentaron en la silla y les dijo:  
  
-chicos 1º día de clase y de 1º curso haciendo desastres el 1º día, está es apenas una advertencia por lo tanto no se les va a poner un castigo y ni le van a quitar puntos a su casa pero compórtense si queremos ganar las copas de las casas.   
  
-bueno está bien profesora pero no le aseguramos nada-dijo Sirius haciéndose el angelito al frente de la mirada de muerte de McGonagall.   
  
-vayan a clases chicos o mejor dicho si tienen tiempo desayunen rápido y busquen sus horarios.   
  
Los chicos salieron y fueron directo al Gran Comedor al encontrarse con las chicas con está mirada de reproche.   
  
-Chicos tengan sus horarios-dijo Ángel sonriéndoles.  
  
-gracias, pero chicas que cara tienen- dijo James mientras que comía unas tostadas rápidamente.   
  
-parecen que tienen una cara de muertos- dijo Sirius tragan todo lo que encontraba.   
  
-como es que no quieres que los mire así, si estuvieron a punto de quitarles puntos a la casa-dijo Lily   
  
-calmate Lil tienes que admitir que fue gracioso-dijo Cath mientras que comía unas hojuelas. En eso el Director se levanta y dice:  
  
-como vieron ustedes hoy mismo tuvimos una representación de risa pero eso no quiere decir que la próxima vez los chicos que la hicieron se van a quedar sin castigo o les bajen puntos a su casa-dijo mirando a los chicos- y creo que ya es hora de ir a clase para que les llenen esas cabezas vacías que tienen-Al mismo instante unos cuantos muchachos empezaron a repartir los horarios.   
  
-Oh no que horror-dijo James viendo el horario.   
  
-que pasa Jamsie.   
  
-miren que nos toca de 1º clase-dijo con una cara de zombi  
  
-oh no!!!!-dijo Sirius mientras que el gran comedor lo veía asustado.   
  
-que le pasa señor Black-dijo McGonagall preocupada  
  
-por que el mundo están cruel profesora-dijo Sirius arrodillado mientras que el gran comedor lo veía con una cara de que le pasa a este loco.  
  
-pero hable de una vez señor Black-dijo McGonagall desesperada.  
  
-profesora por que nos hace está crueldad-dijo Sirius apunto de llorar  
  
-hable de una vez señor Black-dijo McGonagall ultra desesperada   
  
-mire- y le pasa el horario, ella lee 1º clase pociones dobles con Slytherin.   
  
-pero señor Black es una sola clase-dijo McGonagall sin preocuparse  
  
-profesora siga leyendo-dijo con cara de perrito degollado. La profesora siguió leyendo herbó logia con Slytherin-pero solamente son dos clases.  
  
-siga leyendo-la profesora leyó almuerzo: encantamientos con Slytherin y defensa contra las artes oscuras con Slytherin-oh vaya si que tienen mala suerte pero eso no se puede cambiar.   
  
-profesora por favor cámbienlo por favor-dijo James con su mejor cara de perrito degollado.   
  
-si profesora- suplicaron todos los Griffyndors de 1º año.  
  
-bueno lo voy a pensar-dijo McGonagall ya que la cara de perrito degollado de los de 1º año la suavizaron. Cuando paso toda la confusión todos los alumnos de 2º año hasta 7º año se quedaron impresionados de comos los de 1º año suavizaron a McGonagall. Aun en el gran comedor cuando Sirius se hubiera calmado, Remus dijo a las chicas:  
  
-tengo un plan pero tengo que saber si quieren participar en el plan chicas-dijo fijándose en Lily y las demás.  
  
-Está bien-contesto Angy.   
  
-bueno sería divertido-dijo caro  
  
-está bien pero que no nos meta en problemas-dijo Cath  
  
-está bien solo lo hago por las chicas-dijo Lil  
  
-bueno este es el plan…-empezó a decir Remus.  
  
Fueron a su 1º clase que era pociones dobles:  
  
-Soy su profesor, me llamo Lius Linz y está clase de pociones es para que aprendan y no gasten su don como algunos que lo gastaron está mañana-dijo mirando a los chicos mientras que los de Slytherin se caían de la risa.-pero eso no significa que les voy a dar preferencia a mi casa-dijo fijándose en los Slytherin que habían parado de reír-por cierto está clase se va a dar con mucho respeto así que hoy vamos a hacer una poción para brillo de las uñas…espero que la hagan ya que hasta un simple muggle la hace y a hacer en parejas-mientras que todos se miraban-yo las escojo-dijo sonriendo y enseñando su blanca dentadura-bien las parejas serán así:  
  
-Lupin-Snape  
  
-Potter-Averry  
  
-Black-Goley  
  
-Evans-Crabbe  
  
-Stuart-Malfoy  
  
-Pettegriw...Así siguieron hasta que todos tenían parejas.  
  
-Tiene una hora empiecen ya-dijo el Prof. Linz  
  
Así empezaron la poción.  
  
Con Remus y Severus:  
  
-bien Lupin hagamos esto rápido y así yo lo haré tu no pero eso no se refiere que tu te vas a ganar la nota que yo hice así que te toca probar la poción.   
  
-está bien pero recuerda snapy que te tengo vigilado y bien de cerca.  
  
Y así empezaron a hacer la poción.  
  
Potter y Averry:  
  
-bien Averry tu haces la poción y yo la pruebo pero nada de envenenamiento sino vas arrepentirte de haber nacido, o.k ?  
  
-o.k-dijo Averry con mal humor  
  
Sirius y Goley:  
  
-bien yo haré la poción-dijo Sirius-pero tu la probaras por que si me sale mal siempre te podré envenenar.   
  
-o.k dale-dijo como menso idiota.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


End file.
